


Axes and Hammers

by sapphirestark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Peter is Worthy, Precious Peter Parker, civil war never happened, spiderson, this is a happy zone, thor has stormbreaker but otherwise we ignore infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirestark/pseuds/sapphirestark
Summary: Peter meets Thor in Tony's kitchen.Axes are wielded, Identities revealed, and Tony may or may not have some more grey hairs tomorrow.





	Axes and Hammers

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted by AuthorTrash on AO3 - it took me ages to write and I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I think it's still enjoyable! I absolutely love writing Thor, I don't know what it is about him haha!

Peter stepped out of the elevator, shuffling through his backpack in search of the essay he’d gotten back today. “Hey Mr Stark, how are you? I got an A for that essay from two weeks ago, and I had a few ideas for -” Peter stopped dead in his tracks and almost dropped his backpack when he looked up. He vaguely registered Tony grinning into his coffee at Peter’s reaction, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because -

“Thor?”

The God of Thunder was sitting at the kitchen island, a glass of water in front of him that somehow looked ridiculously tiny in comparison to his hands, and wearing a strangely casual pair of loose jeans and a button-up shirt. Only the axe next to him and his general aura of power conveyed that he wasn’t a normal human. Peter had to will himself not to gape and focused on formulating a full sentence. 

“I mean, Mr Thor, sir, uh, your majesty.. It’s so great to see you. Like, an honour, really -” 

Tony interrupted his rambling, which was probably a good thing because he’d been on the best way to embarrass himself. “Underoos, calm down. Also, how come it’s not an honour to meet me?” 

Peter threw him a look. “Yeah, Mr Stark, but this is Thor.” Tony rolled his eyes, but he knew that Peter loved the Asgardian hero. He made fun of that fact quite a bit. 

“Indeed, it is Thor! And who are you, young man?” Thor got up and held his hand out for Peter to shake, who felt like all his dreams had come true. 

“I, wow, uh, I’m Peter. Peter Parker.” He shook Thor’s hand and would in any future conversation deny that he looked at him dreamily. 

“Young Peter, it is a pleasure to meet you! What is your endeavour in this building?” 

Peter heard Tony snort into his coffee. He couldn’t tell whether it was because of the question Thor asked or because of the way Peter acted. 

“I, uh, I’m an intern. I do intern things. Yeah.” 

“Ah! So Tony is your mentor, young man?” He turned around to Tony and slapped his back, which made Tony cough - but Peter had to admit he hid it quite well. “What a noble cause, Man of Iron. Teaching the youth valuable lessons!”

Tony set down his coffee and smirked. “Sure. Our next lesson will be “How to talk to Asgardian Gods without being awkward” because it seems like underoos is failing that class.” 

Peter let out an offended noise, but Tony just grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sit down, you need to eat something. And congrats on the essay!”

“Yeah, um, thanks!” Peter willed himself to contain his excitement about Thor and just play it cool for a bit. After all, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of a god. He went over to the table, moved Thor’s axe out of his seat and began pouring himself a glass of water. It seemed surreal that he was sitting next to an Asgardian God, but that was his life now, apparently. He figured his best option was to keep talking about mundane things to keep himself in safe waters.

“Uh, the essay wasn’t really the hardest part though, I’m still waiting to hear back from the chemistry exam. I know we studied for it, Mr Stark, but there were some pretty difficult questions. Probably won’t get it back until next week though.” Peter shrugged nervously and bit into a cookie from the plate on the table. He looked up to find Tony staring at him from the kitchen counter. 

Peter frowned. “What’s up, Mr Stark? Are you alright? You look a little pale.” 

“Point Break, please tell me I just hallucinated for a bit.” 

Peter looked over to Thor, who had a similar expression which now formed into a grin. 

“Young Peter, that’s magnificent! I am so glad we met on this wonderful day!” He shook Peter's hand again, who still didn’t really understand what was going on. 

“Is this still about the essay? It’s not that big of a deal, it’s like 10% of my grade, the final will be worth way more -” 

Tony just put down the mug he was holding and buried his face in his hands. “You bring me closer to a heart attack every day, kid”, Peter heard Tony’s muffled voice coming from behind his hands. “Point Break, you can explain. I don’t think I can move for the next two hours.” 

Peter turned to Thor, still frowning. “Uh, Mr Thor? What happened, um, your majesty?” The fact that Tony seemed so rallied made him uneasy. He couldn’t tell how much of it was Mr Stark’s signature dramatic effect, but he did seem a bit shaken. 

“Young Peter, you moved my axe! You must be a great warrior!” Thor still seemed very excited, but Peter realised what had happened. 

“Oh, no, Mr Thor, sir, I’m not that strong, it’s just because -” He decided he could trust him with his identity. After all, most other Avengers knew it too. “So, that intern thing may not be entirely true - I have enhanced powers, you know? I’m Spiderman, you probably don’t know me because I’m usually in Queens - I was bitten by a radioactive spider a while back and now I have all these powers, like healing and stuff, and I can lift really heavy things. So I’m not really a warrior by nature, just by, like, coincidence. Kind of like Captain Rogers with his serum?” 

Now Thor was the one who seemed confused. Tony piped up from the counter. 

“Kid, this isn’t about your strength. You moved his axe. No one can do that unless they’re worthy.” 

Peter stared at Tony, who had now taken to downing his coffee like a lifeline. 

“Worthy? But -” 

Thor interrupted his thoughts. “Indeed, worthy! And you are a hero as well if I understood you correctly? This day is truly an occasion to celebrate, Man of Spiders!” Thor’s voice was full of glee as he looked at Peter proudly, even though they’d known each other for not even half an hour. 

“But…” Peter stared at the axe, which was now sitting on the floor. His thoughts were running a mile a minute while he tried to process the implications of what Thor and Tony had said. “…I always thought that was just your hammer. You know, with the worthy thing”, he added quietly. 

He heard Tony sigh deeply. 

“Any weapon of mine may only be wielded by the worthy, young Peter! Worthy, as you are!” Thor smiled and stole a cookie from his plate. 

“So I’m... worthy?” Peter looked to Thor, who just smiled in approval, then to Mr Stark, whose expression now resembled a mixture of fondness and pride. 

“Looks like you are, underoos. I mean, if it had to be one of the Avengers, you were really the only viable choice. Your moral compass is stronger than Steve’s.” He reached over the table and messed Peter’s hair up, who for once, was too stunned to react to it. 

“I think you broke him, Point Break.” 

Thor didn’t seem worried. “A warrior like him is not so easily distraught.”

“Yeah, well, he came here on intern duty, not on Asgardian warrior duty. But I guess he’ll be fine. Maybe with some more cookies.” He pushed the plate over to Peter, who took one immediately.

“Thanks. This is just too - I’ve gotta go tell Ned about this!” The colour returned to Peter’s face at an alarmingly fast rate and he sprung to his feet, grabbed his phone and took off towards his room to talk to his best friend, whom he’d seen just an hour ago, but some things warranted emergency calls. Things like meeting the ruler of Asgard and accidentally picking up his weaponry. 

Tony smiled as he watched Peter bolt out of the room, and crossed his arms. “You just made his day, Point Break. Mine too, in a way, even though I’m pretty sure I’ll wake up grey tomorrow.” 

Thor grinned. “Greyer than now, Man of Iron?” 

“Shut up. - Friday?”

“Yes, boss?” 

“Save that footage. I know a Captain who might need some axe-wielding lessons from my intern.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! You can also come and talk to me on tumblr - @sapphirestark :) 
> 
> fun fact: I alternate between "Tony" and "Mr Stark" - for me, Peter calls him Tony in his head, but refers to him as "Mr Stark" out loud.


End file.
